Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet computers, typically include a touch display through which a user can provide input, and through which the mobile device can display information to the user. In many circumstances, multiple mobile devices may be available to a user at the same time, making the use of multiple touch displays for input and output possible.